


Done with running

by Maddie80



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie80/pseuds/Maddie80
Summary: Set at the end of episode 10, Rian and Deet each deal with their final encounter before the Darkening takes hold.  How will they both cope with the sudden change of circumstances, threatening Thra and their hearts.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Done with running

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I love the show, its takes over my every thought most days when I get a moment to myself. I have followed so many authors and love when new material is posted. I have always waited for more from others to get another "stongrot hit". So after feeling I should give back I decided to write something. I have NEVER written before, it's not my thing usually, but I started this from the heart and will leave it to breath for a bit before possibly adding to it. Thank you to all of you that continue to write beautiful stuff. Keep safe.

His heart ached as she turned and walked away. It cracked into a million pieces like the dying wood around him as the darkening took hold of his surroundings and his heart. A part of him would never be the same again after Deet had come into his life, like the spark he had been looking for that Trine ago in the dark wood. The sweet victory of battle was ebbing away as Rian realised it came at a cost he perhaps wasn’t ready to give, wouldn’t give, couldn’t give. He stood rooted to the spot unsure what to do next as Deet turned and walked out of sight. If he went after her how could he help, she had clearly given him do not follow vibes, so his head continued to argue with his heart. But if he went and got help maybe he could save her, or maybe by leaving this spot he would lose her forever in the endless dark wood. Every Stonewood gelfling knew of the dark nature of the woods, how one can lose their very soul in such a place. Deet didn’t know the woods, she was alone and though his head told him to be the grown man he had become and get help, his heart took over. Every pulse of blood in his body ached for Deet and he couldn’t fight it anymore. As he said before the battle, he wasn’t afraid, not anymore, he was done with running.

Deet felt her body becoming something else, something more than it was, but she wasn’t sure that was a good thing. All she knew is she couldn’t control the power within her and that made her a danger to those she loved. She had to leave, she had to turn and walk away, even though every fibre in her body pleaded with her not to. She had to turn away. From him most of all. Those eyes, so full of love and despair. Pierced her very soul and she would have given anything to run to him. But the darkening was bigger than the two of them, bigger than the Skeksis, it was everything right now and she had to leave to save him. Deet tried with one last stare, to impart on Rian every thought she had not voiced, the love she dared not speak and the pain she was now feeling that she wanted him to run from. She knew he wouldn’t run from it, not now, not after everything that had happened, so as she thought about this, the darkening seemed to have heard her plea and began to warp the woods around them, causing a barrier. It took every ounce of herself that was left to look away from him and walk away. She hoped he would leave her to be consumed, she knew that she could do this if she knew he would be safe.


End file.
